Xatai Devereaux
" Avatar images only." First things first, in order to post pictures. Make a Wiki account at the top right hand side of the screen. Take your time it's no rush, if you have questions ask! '' ''Click the big Edit Button at the top and have it! 'First Name' Xatai 'Last Name' Devereaux 'IMVU Name' TaiaLeonhart 'Nicknames' N/A 'Age' August, 15th. Age 18 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'3" 'Weight' 135 Race/Physiology Klausian Home Planet: The third planet of the Klaus System, Klaus III has no seasons due to its axial tilt of 0.4', is 1.2 AUs away from its parent star, and has a gravity of 2.4 G. Its atmosphere has only two-thirds of Earth's oxygen in terms of density. The oxygen is replaced by additional nitrogen. It is thought that the severity of this environment--low oxygen density and heavy gravity--is responsible for giving the Klausians their incredible physical capabilities. The fourth planet in Klaus System, Klaus IV has an atmospheric composition that is almost completely made up of carbon dioxide. There is another planet in the Klaus system known as Klaus IV. It has an axial tilt of 11.2', is 1.8 AUs from its parent star, and has a gravity of 0.6 G. Although it used to be sterile and devoid of any life forms, as the population of Klaus III increased, colonization proceeded, and now one fourth of all Klausians live in habitation domes constructed on this planet. The atmospheric composition and gravity of the areas underneath the habitation domes are adjusted to resemble that of Klaus III, and therefore life is possible underneath the domes without any noticeable difference. The total number of Klausians living in the galaxy at present is estimated at around twelve billion. Both Planets hate humans, but suprisingly, Klaus III is more acepting of tourist, than Klaus IV. Description:A sentient race that lives on Klaus III and IV. This race possesses excellent motor reflexes and hand-eye coordination, and it is said that the average Klausian can easily surpass a top Earthling in every aspect of physical capability. Klausians respect self-reliance, and regardless of the fact that more than a century has passed since first contact was made with this race, they still do not belong to the Pangalactic Federation, or to any other multi-planetary government for that matter. Klausians are also known for having an external appearance that very closely resembles that of Earthlings. If they didn't have three distinguishing green lines around their necks, they would resemble Earthlings with extremely good physiques. 'Behaviour/Personality' Apperance ( A vague or specific description of your characters looks. ) 'Relationship' No One 'Occupation/Rank' N/A Character Class Archer 'Fighting Style' Muay Thai:Is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques.This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts.The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. Long Range Weapons Expert 'Weapon of Choice' To be Announced Inventory Scales: 100 THIS DOESN'T NEED TO BE TOUCHED UNTILL YOU ACTUALLY START TO RP ( Everyone starts off with 100 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. ) Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) Means of Transportation N/A Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' ( As we seek skilled rpers, this still can be done as you go along in the story ) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray